Team Naruto vs Madara Prologue
by bladeofjudgement
Summary: Well I got the idea since long and during time I added more ideas. Then after long thinking I decided to publish this even incomplete. Don't expect more chaps soon cuz I atm work on at least 3 more fanfics. I could fill 5 vols with all I have right now...


Team Naruto vs. Madara

A dead and barrowed wasteland formally known as the whirlpool country before the 3rd Ninja broke out. Not so long ago it served as headquarter of Akatsuki but now only is a dead field, which is still muddy and wet from the fight before.

Team Neji, Team Shikamaru and Team Shino are already beaten and unconscious at most parts and only still alive cuz Madara played with them but at least the killed Kisame and Team Naruto under Kushinas lead now is on their way. Madara and Zetsu stand next to the pathetic bunch of Konoha Shinobis and looks down on them as the slowly sink into the swampy field they lie on. Zetsu then said with a unconcerned and self confident voice. "Master Madara, the Kyuubi is on the way here and soon will arrive." "Well, well then we should leave this weaklings lying on their back, screaming for mercy I won't grant at the end and they on the wink of dead anyway so we should prepare for the fight which is up. We can get rid of them later. They where playing balls anyway. When we face the Kyuubi we WILL need a helping hand so prepare for the Ultimate Edo Tensai. At least one thing this fish face Kisame was good for." Madara emotionless said. "That will be a feast… Anyway for me being a specialist in Doton Jutsu it won't take long master, just hold them on a little after they arrived and then we can start." Zetsu eager and overconfident commented. The three Teams were lucky that Madara and Zetsu just played around with them cuz they where no match and they were both bored but they now are no where near the moving to fight again for some weeks. Still the last hope is on his way to the fighting place, Team Naruto. Then a few moments later Team Naruto arrived at the scene.

The sun is going down and exposes the moon as Team Naruto comes in sight of Madara and Zetsu standing next to the wounded Konoha nins. Team Naruto got shocked by the sight before them and Naruto enraged yelled at Madaras direction. "Madara, now I AM here and I will let you pay for what you did. First you destroyed Konoha with sending the Kyuubi 16 years ago. Then you hurt many people and many of my friends on this world with your chase for the Jinchurikies. You even destroyed Konoha a second time with manipulating Nagato who only wanted to achieve peace on our world as our sensei taught and wished for us. This time you will die for sure even if it is necessary to use your weapon the Kyuubi against you and me dieing."

The Team tastes the rotten air of this swamped area and it's disgusting to breathe. All this speech of Naruto impressed Madara pretty less. He only stated "You finally here Kyuubi. This time there is no chance that you may escape. I know you are powerful and I must admit as well that you aren't that wrong and also that I and Zetsu alone won't be enough to deal with you BUT I have a special present for you which will give me the advantage. Neither the traitor, your mother nor this wannabe medical specialist, who is nowhere near Tsunade's skill will help you in this. My special plan will force you to freeze in your movements" with much scorn. The moon has rise and together with the almost vanished sun enveloped the whole field in a brown and red shine with a slight yellow touch.

Above the battlefield, far above on the back of a black dragon. "So Kabuto, who will you bet on now?" "I' remain on Konohas side and please call me 'White Snake' now, will ya?" "You sure? You may where right with the Kisame thing but Madara kicked them easily." "And? This gives me two wins since Madara actually as well comes from Konoha. Never change a winning team." He laughed. "You're really a sneaky person…" the other states. "I am, true but even if not, I once fought them and lost. They are the only thread to us and our plans yet." Kabuto ended. "We should get rid of them right now" a woman besides says. "'Death Star', you know this is impossible because our powers still need around two more years to wake up" another girl warns. "'Bloody Rose' is right, right now we are way below their level." The dragon agrees in a deep voice. "I, 'Black Dragon' is our 'founder' and already told us the story how Rikkoddu sealed away the power of us 'fallen gods' and created or rather summoned the tailed beasts as guards, though they became corrupt over the years because of our charkas influence on this world. However, the latest Jinchuriki of the demons purified them a little already which endangers us but for the moment we must bear it until all the powers had returned." The guy next to Kabuto commented. "That's how it works. 'Demon Blade' is totally right and I already know my current powers, as the actual strongest of us because Orochimaru somehow helped my chakra to return sooner are still too weak since I fought them 'Death Star', even if they were weakened." Kabuto ended. "Where are the other 'members' Demon" The last man on the Dragon asks. "Well 'Judgment', I don't know. I also wonder where the other seven remain though 'Night Slash' isn't interested in that kind of entertainment or anything at all. Anyway I had expected 'Dark Moon' and 'Iced Sun' to be the first here since they love this kind of stuff. "Nothingness" will probably do nothing like she ever does and the other three, who knows."

Back to the ground. With much hate and despise Sasuke glares towards Madara. The now as well enraged Sasuke took the word. "YOU cal ME a traitor heh not that I laugh. The only traitor here is you. YOU were the reason of my whole clan gotten killed. If it weren't for you and all of this your twisted ideas I never had to suffer through all this. I will let you pay as well you will face my special Mangekyo techniques even you have never seen. Thanks to Konan and Kakashi my left Sharingan posse's power beyond your Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and imagination and you know what I take your right eye as well and even before this fight ends. If you wouldn't be still alive way after your time I never had to go through this hell you sent me by killing my whole clan. All… most of my clan would be still alive. With my Team I should have never left I will stop you craziness by killing you once and for all." While that he punched the ground and activated his Sharingans. The impact was strong enough to create a small crater around his fist despised the rather soft earth cuz of Kisames last waterfall explosion. Sarcastic Madara replied. "Heh, big words coming from a small and easy to manipulate child like you. But whatever, now it will end anyway. Too bad you choose to side with the brat of a Kyuubi Jinchuriki, you surely could have been my successor. To sad I have to kill you now."

None of them moves yet. The sun has already vanished completely and the full yellow moon shines bright. Only a small spark of red is seen at the horizon as the night slowly sneak nearer. No stars were seen and the moon still has a reddish glow. The time seems to stand still and no one even draw a weapon yet. Naruto as the only one already shivers out of eagerness to fight.

After a few seconds have passed Kushina broke the silence cause she wondered why they still hadn't attack. "You believe this all is to your advantage, yeah of course think again. You may have forgotten this but this still is the remaining of the Whirlpool Country my home country and I have the advantage here, even if this all is just a wasted field. Your sending of the Kyuubi 16 years ago to destroy Konoha was the reason my dear Minato had to sacrifice himself and my son got through a black hell of loneliness without ever knowing the love of a caring father or mother and even the hate of those who lost their relative during the attack. If I hadn't to take this one mission after the village was destroyed where I got lost…" and she cut here. "Whatever, now I get the chance to avenge for all this and bring justice to you like you deserves it. Sakura pleas help the others and let those two us to care of. Show him how useful your medical Ninjutsu is. Heal Ino first so you two can help them faster though it will still take time and either way they won't be able to fight that soon after but they at least can go onto a safe distance."

The shadow of the destroyed trees and the remaining ruins hide Madara as he speaks. "Yeah, yeah you are all sooooo powerful and that is true, no doubt but with my plan which already is on his executing you won't be able to lay a finger on us." He kind of disappointed answered. "Zetsu, are you ready?" He asked full of expectations. Then Zetsu spoke the words"Ultimate Edo Tensai" and Chakra surrounded the dead body of Kisame.

In this moment Hinata was able to come forth of the bunch of wounded. "Wha… What is this? His Chakra, it is returning and even increasing and why does he change his body shape more human like?" Hinata, the only one still conscious at this point of time though she fought the hardest fearful stated. In Kushinas eyes despair, shock and sadness shined and she screamed all of her pain out as she felt the familiarity of the Chakra. "This can't be… how did he…?" "Oh yes it is him" Zetsu interrupted. Then still in shock she spoke on "but, but how, HOW did you knew of him he died so many years ago? She screamed even louder. "Well, the reason is as simple as it could be. I or rather a part of me once was his subordinate at the third Ninja war. I sort of died cause of rocks crushing me but I wasn't complete dead as Zetsu consumed my body and so my consciousness was transferred as well." He said in a strange and twisted way. The wind blows through the rubbish around our heroes and makes a menacing sound.

Soon after this Madara started to speak again "Isn't this a nice present, a family reunion as the fourth never had died, aren't you happy? You should thank me and Zetsu or rather Orochimaru who Zetsu learned this Jutsu from and perfected it. He instead of Orochimaru learned how to even use it on dead bodies and is able to even change the cellular structure as to its original. He just needs a cell or his Chakra contained in any possible way and not just forms him with earth which makes him even stronger than the normal Edo Tensai. The body will be exact like the original and also have his power and resistances. He still has to obey the one who summoned him until the summoner dies, and then the summoned body just disappears completely in normal cases. Problem is he therefore only is able to control one body at the same time with his orders but still, he can fight his own battle." Zetsu then ends this with an explanation in a twisted way of speech. "You see, for me being a 'former student' of him I have a Kunai he used for his teleportation Jutsu which still contains a fair amount of his Chakra which I used here to re-built his body to the original with cells of another body by 'entering' his Chakra in them. It cost me myself a hell of amount of Chakra to do it but it is worth it, if the summoned at least is so strong like him. I will say who doesn't want such a strong and sharp guy to be his slave bounded." All involved people from the good side were shocked of this cruelty.

Some crows started to go after Kisames body but they get driven away by the slow reanimation and immense amount of Chakra from the dead body of Kisame which completely changes his shape. Even the size of him shrinks and he becomes a complete "copy" of Yondaime, he just isn't a simple copy after all, he is like the original lively body of him. Then Minato has complete formed and an earth bunshin is about to insert the controlling scroll. "I see a forbidden Jutsu, I heard of it but thought it isn't completed or at least it was while I was actually alive and I didn't even could imagine that it could reach the extend that it can even fake the Death god. Say you behind me; did you use a living being?" The now returned Minato asked but didn't turn to him. Zetsu simply answered with a furtive but still honest sounding voice. "No, it was a body, died while fighting and cause that body had incredible Chakra resources I was able to use this Jutsu but whatever if you die now or if I dismiss the Jutsu you will return to where you were. It doesn't matter that you should be sealed within the death god though if you die now, even the Ultimate Edo Tensai won't be able to bring you back another time." Now Minato spoke again. "So this is rather temporary?" "That's right; still this temporary time could also be a normal human life if I let you. If I where a good guy I could let you go on your free will but sadly I'm not so you will have to fight with me and to top that look at the people who will be your enemies. Your enemies will be your beloved wife and your son, aren't I'm nice my old sensei? Muhahahaha." Then before Minato could leave to prevent the insertion of the controlling scroll it was imbued in his back and he was forced to be Zetsus puppet. Right after that they prepare to finally attack. As soon as Minato, Konohas Yellow flash rushed towards Team Naruto a sharp wind came up on that swampy field.

Kushina and Naruto saw Minato attacking and while at the first moment they were happy to see him and Naruto overjoyed screamed "farther, you here. I'm so happy to see you face to face" but he forgot that Minato already should be dead and fighting the Kyuubi in the Shinigami belly. Kushina tried to stop him but he reckless run towards him with open arms. Soon he got the bill, a punch right in his face. "But… father…" he wondered. Kushina came to divert the following punches and bring Naruto to a safe distance. Then she lectured him. "Naruto I know the first impulse you had after seeing you farther in flesh inevitable caused such a reaction but Minato right know is controlled by that weird Zetsu guy. Our only chance as cruel as it is for us and your father alike is to fight." Naruto felt like shit in that moment and made a expression no one actually can describe in words to fit.. "But why don't he fight the controlling, he was able to defeat the full powered Kyuubi but can't fight some freaking mind controlling Jutsu. Farther please wake up, I'm your son, remember we met when Pain attacked Konoha and I was about to free the Kyuubi before you knocked back sense in me…" and he almost cried while that. "Come back to your sense Naruto and don't be like such a child now, Minato won't hear you no matter how hard you try. Our only possible way is to kill Zetsu to free Minato from him though this will mean he vanishes and return in the death gods belly." Kushina tried to be cheerful with this but it was not great cause of the own pain she has to endure in this moment. She also had tears in her eyes. "OK mom, if this is the only way we have to fight Zetsu and father as well. Besides that way I can see if I really have surpassed the fourth, my father" But his voice was whiney. "That's my son. Never give up, we may even be able to find a way to defeat Zetsu but still keep Minato and can finally be a family. I'm sure it would be great if you family is on your marriage with Hinata, this will make him so proud. All parents want to be on their beloved children's marriage." This time she really hit a cheering tone though he things something different, the real deal. (It is sad that in reality there is no way this could happen but as his mother and only remaining relative I have to encourage him and bring his spirit back, no matter what.) But at the same time the small tears already built in her has started to drip and run down her cheeks though Naruto seemingly hasn't notice this cause he already defends himself and prepare a counter to push Minato away.

Then Sasuke who already attacks Madara at this point shouts something in Narutos direction. "No panic Naruto I will keep your back clear brother, besides only an Uchiha can mess with an Uchiha at this level and I have a thing or two to deal with him as well. Further I believe Tenzou and Sai will be a great help with Zetsu so this whole thing will be over in a few minutes and we all can return happily to Konoha. (And with this technique I may be able to at least bring back Itachi if I find a body who could withstand that. Orochimaru already taught me the normal Edo Tensai so I know what I have to remember while executing it.)" "Well I hope Zetsu isn't enough for both of them cause we will have enough to do with restraining Minato without killing him a second time but it will be all right we just aren't allowed to give up, right Naruto?" Kushina stated now happier. Enthusiastic Naruto repeats;"Yeah mom, we aren't allowed to give up and we won't do it so all will be fine."

From the opposite direction Sai already fighting Zetsu shouted in Narutos direction as well. "Sasuke is alright Naruto. Captain Tenzou and I will handle Zetsu and I promise we won't kill him until you and your mother found a way to free the fourth from his control (if possible). Just keep your father busy enough so he can't interfere and die from an attack meant for this plant brain. You made me human and I learned what happiness and bonds are from you so I will return this gift by helping you to get your family back together again. You changed me with your promise of a lifetime to Sakura to bring Sasuke back and now I will make you such a promise and swear I will never rest until you have your father back, at all costs, even my life." Now Naruto shined like the bright midsummer sun and nodded with tears of joy and excitement in his eyes.

So finally the real fight begins.


End file.
